1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automobile protectors and more particularly to a novel carport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is directed to the problem of protecting automobiles from inclement weather by providing an inexpensive, compact but effective protector for automobiles. Prior art carports and garages for storing automobiles are generally large structures permanently fixed to the ground and may not be moved to suit the protective needs of automobile owners which may change from time to time. Such structures are large, permanent and expensive. I am aware of prior art carports and garages in the form of trailers which may be portable, however, such trailer type carports and garages encompass the entire automobile and accordingly are, though portable, large, expensive to manufacture and burdensome to handle.